


Scars, Scars, Scars {Ziam}

by Spoiledbabyxoxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Bottom Zayn Malik, Girly Zayn, M/M, Smut, Top Liam Payne, Twink Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiledbabyxoxo/pseuds/Spoiledbabyxoxo
Summary: Zayn Malik is a beautiful insecure boy. He so desperately wants to be as gorgeous and perfect as a girl.Liam Payne is a boy who struggles with accepting his sexuality, he is so frustrated that he isn't attracted to girls.I'm shit at descriptions, sorry. It's a decent story.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 16





	Scars, Scars, Scars {Ziam}

Zayn Malik stares tearily into his full length mirror, he lifts his frilly white top to expose his stomach. His frail fingers shakily clamp around the tender flesh of his tummy. He sniffs and his knees buckle. He sucks in his tummy and admires his ribs that poke out, he skims them with his fingertips, narrowing his eyes as he feels a layer of soft skin shielding his protruding bones. He gulps and shakily pulls his shirt down. 

His shirt is snug on him. He tried a size small in women's and he sobbed when it was a tight fit. He sighs heavily, bending over to pick up his hoodie that lies on the floor beside his closet, he stares at the large yellow hoodie with narrowed eyes. He bites down on his bottom lip and pulls it over his head, inhaling a deep breath, attempting to catch a glimpse of his appearance through his teary vision. He bunches the extra material of his sleeves into sweater paws and wipes at his eyes. 

The hoodie is a few sizes too big for the petite boy, but he doesn't mind, he appreciates the way it shields his figure. He takes one final glance at the mirror, face scrunching up at the sight. He grabs his backpack off the floor and slips the straps on his shoulders, nose scrunching as the weight of his bag strains his shoulders. Zayn minces down the stairs hoping to sneak out of the house before his father could see him. However the steps creak loudly beneath every step he takes, wrecking his plan. 

"Zayn you up? Come here for a second, son" Zayn slams his eyes shut, griping onto the railing tightly. He bows his head glaring at his filthy white Converse, cursing them for alerting his father of his presence. He rolls his eyes, making his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

His father is sat at the kitchen table with a cigarette held between his fingers. Zayn timidly walks towards the middle aged man, slouched in the chair tapping the ashes off his cigarette allowing the ashes to fall to the tiled floor. Zayn winces at the sight, but quickly averts his gaze to his father when he snaps his fingers at the raven-haired boy to gain his attention.

"Sorry." He whispers and hunches over a little to pull his stockings up some more. "What is it, Baba? Zayn fiddles with the strings dangling from his hoodie, nose scrunching up at the strong scent of cigarette smoke. 

"I need some help boxing some useless junk later, I'm putting it into a storage unit." The boy frowns and nods timidly. He wonders what needs to be put in storage; they have plenty of room in the attic. He decides it's best not to question his father's decisions, it offends him. 

"Okay, I'll bring Louis by after school to help us." Zayn scratches lightly at his arm, slowly backing away from the table.

"Great and bring those two tall kids too, I need some extra hands. We're throwing out some furniture. Now sit down and eat your breakfast. I bought that cranberry juice you love so much." Yaser forks his fingers through his hair and inhales a deep breath. 

Zayn averts his eyes to the plate of scrambled eggs and toast. He grimaces at the sight of the fluffy eggs. The smell of the eggs is an awful smell but it still manages to make his stomach ache for it. He averts his eyes to the front door, searching his mind for an excuse to bolt and escape the persistence of his father and the strong smell of eggs and sausage. He can't stand the scent or taste of sausage but as of now it's making his mouth water.

"I'm going to miss the bus, Baba. I need to go." Zayn slowly inches towards the door. "Please only smoke one pack today." His dad only waves the boy off and takes another long drag from his cigarette. He can go through about two to three packs a day and it worries the hell out of Zayn. Zayn's slow steps come to a hesitant halt. "Baba, you promised." He mumbles focusing his eyes on his shoes. Yaser inhales a long breath and clenches his jaw, brows lowering. Yaser has a habit of carelessly making promises to Zayn with no intention of keeping them. 

"Don't nag me, Zayn. Now run along before you miss the bus.'' When Zayn remains standing near the kitchen island Yaser glares at him and grips onto the edge of the table tightly. "Go on get!" Zayn flinches at the stern shout he was given and quickly pivots on his heel and rushes out the door. Zayn supposes his dad deserves a stress reliever and if smoking two cartons of cigarettes a day relieves his stress then he has to accept that. 

Zayn pulls his skirt down a tad and attempts to pull his hoodie up and bunch it at his waist to make it shorter, it's much too long for him. He sighs when he realizes that his oversized hoodie looks weird when bunched up, he un-bunches it and allows it to fall to full length. The long hoodie nearly swallows his skirt, the lavender skirt is only a little visible under the lengthy yellow hoodie. It's sunny today and quite warm, he is sweating already. Zayn is itching to remove his hoodie, he pulls at the strings and gulps as he slowly pulls the hoodie up. 

"Zaynie, baby!" Louis' loud voice reaches his ears. He releases a relieved sigh, hastily pulling his hoodie back down. Louis envelopes the smaller boy into his arms and peppers his face in kisses until Zayn is a squirming and giggling mess. He releases the giggling boy and hands him a brown paper bag. 

"You look awful, Lou. Rough night?" Zayn's big hazel brown eyes scan Louis' appearance, he is wearing the same clothes he wore the day before and his hair is a greasy mess. 

"Gee thanks, Zaynie. You're always so sweet." He sneers playfully and pinches Zayn's bicep. Zayn gasps, slapping Louis' hand away. He peaks into the bag and gasps audibly before quickly bunching it up and handing it back to Louis."Why do you have that out, and why are you bringing it to school?''

"I just got it from Alex, he gave it to me for free. You know I can't pass up anything free." Louis rolls his eyes at his frantic friend that is vigorously peering around to make sure nobody's eyes wandered to them and saw the contents of the crinkled paper bag. 

"You got all that for free from Alex? He's really greedy with his weed, and yet he gave you a handful of the good stuff for free. Interesting." Zayn stares at Louis with narrowed eyes as a smirk curls on his friend's slightly swollen lips. "Oh God, you slept with him for free weed, really Lou?!" Zayn grimaces at his chuckling friend. 

"Don't act so surprised. How do you think I get weed for us all the time, cause I sure as hell don't got the cash to pay for it.'' Zayn stares at his friend with a gaped mouth stare, his heart dropping. He never expected Louis to sink this low and exchange sex for free stuff. "To be clear though I didn't sleep with him for free weed. I only blew him for free weed, and it was a sloppy blow job that lasted five minutes at most, no biggie." Zayn smiles sympathetically at his blue- eyed friend and nods as he reaches for Louis' hand. He squeezes it tightly, leaning his head on his shoulder. His nose scrunching up at the awful smell that lingers on Louis' t-shirt. 

"Just a blow job?" Zayn lifts his head off Louis' shoulder and takes a few steps away, raising a curious brow. Louis crouches down to tie his shoe, angry scoff falling from his lips. 

"Yeah I'm not a hooker, Zee. I have some dignity left." Zayn joins him, crouching down beside him, tying Louis' other shoe for him. His nose scrunches as he draws in the smell of sweat and some other horrible smell he can't quite pinpoint. it's the same distasteful smell that lingers on his shirt, he reeks of it. "Can you come by my place after school to help me box some stuff?."

"Of course, we have to stop by Alex's first though." Louis quickly stands to his full height and lifts his shirt to sniff at it, his face screwing up.

When the large school bus arrives Zayn straightens his skirt and bites down on his bottom lip. He allows the few other teens who were also waiting for the bus to go ahead of him, but Louis is impatient so he grabs Zayn's arm and barges ahead of the other teens. They doddle up the steps, Louis pushing at the girl that was walking too close to him and kept stepping on the backs of his shoes.They amble down the narrow aisle scanning the crowded bus for empty seats. 

"Alex's apartment complex is filled with druggies. I can't go there. I'll get mugged. I won't go." Zayn states, following close behind Louis, he only receives a scoff from the awful smelling boy. 

"Don't be such a priss, Zee. They may be crackheads but they're not criminals. Well they are but they won't hurt you at least not in broad daylight." He plops down on a seat near Harry and Niall who are sat at the back of the bus. Zayn plops down in the seat between Harry and Louis. 

"I still don't feel comfortable plus his uncle is creepy and really touchy." Zayn sighs heavily and fiddles with his hoodie. 

"Don't worry his uncle can barely move, he's been thrown on the couch sick for weeks now. He's dying I think." Zayn frowns and feels guilt consume him for saying something so nasty about a man that is on his deathbed. "Oh and Harry and Liam are coming with us, and Niall I think, so no need to piss yourself." 

"Nothing bad will happen, Zee, I promise. The worst that will happen is me knocking out Alex, but other than that everything will be good." Harry smirks and pulls Zayn into him rubbing the boy's shoulder. Louis glares at the curly-haired boy that smirks smugly at him. 

"You aren't going to do anything to Alex, alright. And stop touching my Zee." Louis scoffs and slaps Harry's hand away, pulling Zayn away. Zayn rolls his eyes, they're treating him like a doll. 

~~~

Zayn hugs his waist as he slowly walks down the school hallway towards his locker. He keeps his head low, staring at his feet as he hopes to not bump into anyone and draw unwanted attention to himself. He makes it to his locker without embarrassing himself, he inhales a breath of relief at that. His nimble fingers spin his locker combination in before pulling open his locker. He sets his backpack carefully inside before retrieving his assigned english book. 

"Hey, baby." Zayn's stomach does a flip at the sound of Liam's soft hushed voice. He slowly turns to face Liam. Liam bravely leans down, placing a chaste kiss to the smaller boy's lips. He hastily pulls away, frantically peering around. A sigh falls from Zayn's lips as he hugs his English book tightly to his chest. 

"Hi, my love." Zayn whispers, biting down harshly on his bottom lip. He is itching to reach out and touch Liam's skin, but he fears someone will see. "What are you doing after school, are you busy?" Zayn kicks at Liam's shoes. Liam chuckles, pulling Zayn into a hug, Zayn's book preventing their torsos from touching and Liam is thankful for that. His body tenses as he softly rubs Zayn's sides, hastily pulling away again. Brown worried eyes peering around hoping nobody witnessed the intimate position they were in. 

"I'm supposed to go somewhere with Harry, but I'll bail on him." 

"Well my dad needs some help moving furniture, can you help?" Zayn bites down on his lip and stares up at Liam with pleading eyes. A smile curls on Liam's lips as he leans down, pulling Zayn into him, burying his face in Zayn's neck, lips pressing to the warm skin, drawing in the sweet scent of Zayn's perfume, before again quickly pulling away. 

"I'll help if we get some time alone and you know-.'' He lifts his bushy brows suggestively. Zayn gasps, clamping his hand onto Liam's mouth. 

"Don't say that out loud." Zayn bunches the extra sleeve material of his hoodie into his palms and brings them up to his cheeks to hide the crimson that stains them. 

"I didn't say anything." Liam chuckles at Zayn's overreaction. Zayn pushes at Liam's chest, turning to shut his locker. 

"You implied it, Liam. What we do in private should stay private. It's something intimate and personal and should stay between us. I don't want the world to know about our business. It's ours and they shouldn't know about it." Liam smiles fondly as Zayn rambles, he rambles a lot without realizing. He gets really nervous and starts sputtering out words, Liam thinks it's adorable. 

"Okay okay, I won't imply sex or whatever." Zayn releases a lengthy sigh, lightly nodding before rushing down the hall, Liam trailing a short distance behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think of this story!


End file.
